Two weeks in Colorado
by lilyugi
Summary: Ryou wins a trip for 14 to Colorado! Will there be laughs, crazieness, love?! Well 2 out of three is not bad.
1. The Calling

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh just the world!  
Mwahahahahahahahahaha Bakura: Ya right when pigs fly! *just then a pig flies by *  
  
MA: HA!  
  
Bakura: Why do I even bother.  
  
MA: Anyway, I'm introducing a new person and her name is Hollan. Info on her Hair= long black hair with two shoulder length purple strands of hair in front. Clothes= white Tube top and long black baggy pants and black Vans. Attitude= totally tomboy, dislikes Joey, hates "friendship speeches", and girly things. Has a deck full of dragon cards and even has a fifth Blue eyes white dragon and Loves to pull pranks:p  
  
MA: You will like her!  
  
Malik: And she's hot!!!  
  
MA: ^ ^0 Yeah,that too. [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Ryou: YAMI!YAMI!YAMI!YAMI!  
  
Bakura: In the name of Ra, what is wrong!!  
  
Ryou: I went grocery shopping and I won a ski vacation for 14 to Frisco,CO for two  
weeks!  
  
(A/N. Hey! It could happen!)  
  
Bakura: In the middle of the summer?!  
  
Ryou: Yes, and we'll have unlimited skiing, a nice seven room cabin, and we get to  
fly first class!  
  
Bakura: Great, who are you inviting?  
  
Ryou:Lets see, `  
  
Yugi,Yami,Joey,Tristan,Seto,Mokuba,Malik,Marik,Tea,Mai,Isis,Serenity,  
  
Hollan,and you.  
  
Bakura: Fine, but I am not sitting next to Yami on the plane.  
  
Ryou: Deal. Now lets start calling!  
  
Ryou:* calls yugi * Hi Yugi, * explains * so can you and Yami come?  
  
Yugi: Yeah, let me ask Yami,YAMI!!!  
  
Bakura: Gees, I can hear that from over here!  
  
Yami: Whats the emergency?!  
  
Yugi: * tells info *  
  
Yami: Sure, but I am * sniff * a little afraid of heights.  
  
Yugi: We'll come.  
  
Ryou: OK, be here at 5:00am, the plane leaves at 8:15am.  
  
* hear Bakura laughing: The all powerful Pharaoh Afraid??!!! :D  
  
Yami: Why you, Bi-  
  
Yugi: Got to go, bye! * hangs up *  
  
Ryou: Next, Joey and Tristan * calls them and tells info *  
  
Joey: I don't know. I do not want to spend my summer in the cold.  
  
Ryou: You will get an unlimited amount of salty peanuts on the plane.  
  
Joey and Tristan together: WE'LL BE THERE!!  
  
Ryou: Next, Seto and Mokuba * calls *  
  
Seto: Kaiba speaking.  
  
Ryou:Hi, * tells news *  
  
Seto: Let me ask Mokuba, MOKUBA!!  
  
Mokuba: WHAT!!!  
  
Seto: DO YOU WANT TO COLORADO FOR TWO WEEKS?!!  
  
Mokuba: SURE!!!  
  
Seto: We will come and I will bring my limo for the trip up there, Bye.  
  
* Ryou calls all of the girls and they can come *  
  
Ryou: Now all we have left is Malik and Marik. * calls *  
  
Ryou:* spills the beans *  
  
Bakura: HEY! Watch it!  
  
Ryou: sorry.  
  
Malik: ^_^0  
  
Ryou: Hi,* explains the trip *  
  
Malik: Sure, let me ask Marik  
  
Malik:* steps in front of the TV *  
  
Marik: HEY!  
  
Malik:* explains *  
  
Marik: Sure whatever, now MOVE!!!  
  
Malik: We can come. Bye.  
  
Bakura: WHY DOES EVERYBODY YELL!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: ^ ^0 Good question.  
  
Ryou: So, Bakura, start packing and then get some sleep we have a big day ahead of  
us.  
  
* Bakura after packing goes and lays on the couch *  
  
Ryou: Why are you sleeping on the couch?  
  
Bakura: Because it is way more comfier then a sleeping bag in your room. And  
besides you snore.  
  
Ryou: Do not!  
  
Bakura: Do to!  
  
Ryou: Do not!  
  
Bakura: Do to!  
  
*continues for 5 min. * Ryou: Do not!!  
  
Bakura: Do not!!  
  
Ryou: DO TO!!!!!!.......... wait!?  
  
Bakura: HA!!!!!  
  
Ryou: Goodnight * mumbles * Yamis  
  
Bakura: Goodnight * mumbles * Mortals. ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( MA: Well I hope you like it, I'll update soon!  
  
Bakura: Well, I had better things to do.  
  
MA: Like What?? Bakura: UUUUUUUmmmmmmmmmmm...............* continues for 10 min *  
  
MA: Does he do this often?!!  
  
Ryou:YES, he did it for an hour once!  
  
MA: ^ ^0 Please review 


	2. Co Co Puffs

Bakura: UUUUUmmmmmmmmm.....................  
  
MA: Dang!!  
  
Ryou: Well, you have not heard anything yet!  
  
MA: Great, well at least he won't make mean comments. My master will do the  
  
disclaimer.  
  
Ryou: How come I can't??  
  
MA: Because you and * Bakura: UUUummm....... * ...........you help narrate.  
  
Ryou: Cool!!  
  
Malik: Marik is asleep,so can I do the disclaimer??????  
  
MA: Fine, but..........  
  
Malik: Mariks apprentice does not, but wants to, own YuGiOh. If she did I would own Hollan! ;) ;) ;)  
  
MA: Don't say that -_-o Anywho my first chapter is dedicated to KaibaGirl, my First Reviewer YAY!!!!!!!! ^-^ And she has a great story called "You Know You Are Watching To Much YGO When......."I even did a few of them #1 and #6. So after you read this you better read her story. Happy reading ^_^  
  
Bakura: UUUmmmmm......................  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
DING DONG!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: I'll get it!!!!  
  
Bakura: * running in slow motion * Oh no, to slow.  
  
Ryou: ^ ^o * Opens door * Hi Yugi, ah where is your stuff and Yami?  
  
Yugi: Oh, Yami is bringing the stuff.  
  
* Nobody can see Yami because of all the stuff *  
  
Ryou: ' 'o um, right in here.  
  
Yami: Thanks * hear Yami fall * Ow.  
  
Yugi: * sits next to Bakura on the couch * Hi!  
  
Bakura: * scoots away * hi.  
  
Yami: * walks in and sits down on the rocking chair * Ow.  
  
Yugi: I just love the snow,it is so cold. I also love Co Co puffs. Yami says I should not have any for breakfast, he says it makes me hipper.  
  
Bakura: * scoots even more away * no kidding.  
  
DING DONG!!!  
  
Ryou: Coming! * opens * ah, Hi.........  
  
* Malik and Marik come in looking really tired *  
  
Malik: My sister woke us up Really early.  
  
Isis: Do you have any coffee?  
  
Ryou: In the kitchen.  
  
Bakura: Hey Yugi, how about you tell your good friend Marik how much you love CoCo Puffs.  
  
Marik: * Sits down sleepily * what?  
  
Bakura: He He * goes into the kitchen *  
  
DING DONG!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: Just a sec, * Opens * Yikes  
  
* Joey and Tristan come running in *  
  
Joey: Hey Ryou, can we watch some TV?  
  
Ryou: Sure but please don't break anything!!  
  
Serenity: I'll watch 'em  
  
Yami: Ow.  
  
Ryou: Lets see, Bakura is hiding in the kitchen, Isis is making coffee, Joey, Tristan, and Serenity have there eyes glued to the TV, Marik looks awake next to Yugi on the couch, Malik is asleep on the floor, and Yami is on the couch. So all we have left is Mai, Tea, Hollan and the Kaiba brothers.  
  
DING DONG!!!!!  
  
Ryou: Coming! * Opens * Ah, Hi?  
  
* Mai and Tea come in talking on there Cell Phones *  
  
Mai: She said that you said...........  
  
Tea: That he said that they said..........  
  
Mai: Oh, Sorry * hangs up *  
  
Tea: Yea, Sorry * Hangs up * Hi Yugi! * Goes and sits next to Yugi *  
  
Yugi: Hi Tea, did you know..........  
  
Marik: Tea can take over now. * jumps over Malik and flies into the kitchen * BakuRA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: EEP!  
  
DING DONG!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: Coming! * Opens * Hey Hollan!!  
  
Hollan: Hey! * Can hear screaming from the kitchen * ^_^o I think I will just sit on the floor.  
  
Tea: Hey Hollan I have to go to the Bathroom can you sit next to Yugi?  
  
Mai: And I have to go.............to go outside and get some fresh air.  
  
Hollan: Okkkkk. * looks at Joey, Tristan, and, Serenity * Hey guys, could you turn on the TV?!  
  
* Everyone falls Anime style *  
  
Joey: ^_^o Sorry I guess we were excited.  
  
Hollan: I knew dogs were color blind but not that color blind.  
  
Joey: -_- Ok enough with the dog jokes, someone has been hang'in around with Kaiba to long.  
  
Hollan: Neener Neener ; P  
  
BEEP BEEP!!!  
  
Mai: The Kaibas are here!!!  
  
* Everyone rushes out to get a good spot *  
  
(A/N: This is the lineup!)  
  
Car#1= Seto, Mai, Tea, Serenity, Yugi, Ryou, Joey, and Isis  
  
Car#2= Malik, Marik, Yami, Bakura, Hollan, Mokuba, and Tristan  
  
Seto: Here Mokuba take this it's a walkie talkie Call Me if anything goes wrong!  
  
Mokuba: OK Big Bro, but don't worry I'm with Hollan ^-^  
  
Seto: Ok little Bro have fun.  
  
* Mokuba goes and hugs Hollan *  
  
Hollan: Ya riding with me?  
  
Mokuba: Yup ^()^  
  
Hollan: Ok lets get a seat.  
  
Malik, Marik, Yami, and Bakura: I wish I was Mokuba.  
  
Tristan: I wish I was anybody right now!  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=++==++==++==+=+========++++++++  
  
Bakura: UUUUUmmmmmmm.....................what was the question?  
  
Hollan and Ryou: * Anime Fall *  
  
Ryou: Please Review ^_^0  
  
MA: And do not forget to read KaibaGirl's story!!! 


	3. Vroom Vroom

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, just myself ^_^  
  
MA: Sorry this chapter took so long, I am just......  
  
Bakura: Slow, lazy, retarded?  
  
MA:...............  
  
Ryou: heh.......On with chapter 3!  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Car#2  
  
Mokuba: Turn on the radio Limo Driver!!!  
  
LD: Yes master Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba: ^_^  
  
Malik, Marik, and Bakura: Nice!  
  
Car#1  
  
*Serenity, Tea, Mai, and Isis are all talking about what they are going to do once they get to the cabin*  
  
Tea: I think once we get to the cabin, since it will be night time, we should have a pajama party!  
  
Mai, Serenity, Isis: Ya! that sounds like fun!  
  
Seto: *under his breath* Oh God help us!  
  
Yugi and Ryou: ^______^  
  
Joey: I am gonna check on Tristan *grabs the walkie-talkie*  
  
Car#2  
  
Hollan: I can't wait to get on the plane!  
  
Yami: *whimpers*  
  
Bakura: *snickers*  
  
Malik: Hey! Someone is calling us on the walkie-talkie! *puts it on speaker so everyone can talk and listen* Hello?  
  
Car#1 Joey: Hey! Is Tristan ok?  
  
Car#2  
  
Tristan: Y-y-y-yes  
  
Car#1  
  
Joey: Good! Oh and I hope you guys like wearing pajamas!  
  
Car#2  
  
Malik, Marik, Bakura, and Yami: o_0?????  
  
Car#1  
  
Joey: hehehehe see ya at the airport! Over and out!  
  
Car#2  
  
Malik: Now I am really scared!  
  
Hollan: Don't worry guys I have a plan that will make this vacation fun! *rubs hands together* Hahaha  
  
Mokuba: I gotta go!!  
  
Car#2 *stops at 7-11*  
  
Marik: I am not taking him!  
  
Hollan: I will, I wanna get a snack anyway.  
  
*Hollan and Mokuba go inside*  
  
Bakura: So..................who is gonna sit by Hollan on the plane?  
  
*Marik, Malik, Yami, and Bakura raise their hands*  
  
Tristan: I wanna go home!  
  
Car#1  
  
Serenity: Since we are 15 min. from the airport, lets find seating buddies! 3 to a seat!  
  
Seto: Lets decide that when we get there.  
  
Isis: I cant wait to go skiing!  
  
Car#2  
  
Hollan: Ok we are back! Lets go!  
  
Mokuba: Seto is probably waiting for us!  
  
*both cars arrive at the airport*  
  
Serenity: Since we are all here and about to get on the plane, lets decide seating arrangements!  
  
Bakura: Who is gonna sit by Hollan?  
  
All of the boys: Hmmmmmm.........................  
  
Hollan: *rolls her eyes*  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()  
  
MA: Don't forget to vote for who sits buy who ^_~  
  
Yami: I hate airplanes!  
  
Bakura: hehehehehe  
  
Yami: :P  
  
MA: We all love you Yami ^__^  
  
Ryou: Please review!  
  
Malik: And vote!  
  
Yami: ^_______________^ 


	4. Poor Poor Marik

MA: Ok sorry this took so long, *soup opera music starts to play* but I had a bit of writer's block! *Dun Dun Dun!!* So I would just like to say..........  
  
CRASH!! CRASH!!! SCREEEEEEEE................!  
  
Bakura: *walks into the room charring a baseball bat* ^_^  
  
MA: -_-0 You ruined the dramatic tenshin!!  
  
Bakura: I really hated that music ^_^  
  
MA: Stop smiling! It freaks me out!  
  
Bakura: But I like smiling ^_^  
  
MA: Since when?  
  
Bakura: Since I found out you hated it when I smiled ^-^  
  
MA: Grrrr *rolls up her sleeves*  
  
Bakura: ^_^.......^_^0........._............O_O............SMACK!!! ..................X_X  
  
MA: Don't you readers just love to smile ^0^  
  
Marik: I have taught her well  
  
Bakura: X_X  
  
MA: Well now what do we do? Bakura's a little uhhh..........sleepy so what am I gonna do? I know! Lets ask Inuyasha to do the disclaimer!!  
  
--------------------------(to lazy to draw a nice line)--------------------- --------  
  
Inuyasha: I always wondered why the Authoress didn't just do the disclaimer herself?  
  
Shippo: Probably to tired.  
  
Miroku: Or just is to busy looking at beautiful women to care *sigh* lucky person.  
  
Everyone including MariksApprentice: 0_o? I don't think so! She's (I'm) a girl!!  
  
Miroku: Ok Jeez!  
  
Sessho-Maru: Or she is just to freakin' lazy to do it.  
  
Kagome: I think your bro is right Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: For once  
  
Inuyasha cast: *nod in agreement*  
  
Naraku: I like monkeys! ^0^  
  
Sango: Thats really great. -_-0 ________________________________________________  
  
MA:.............................  
  
Bakura: *can't stop laughing*  
  
MA: Oh yes...........that was hilarious -_-  
  
Bakura: *laughs harder*  
  
MA: _ U_U I will now introduce a guest star.............. Madyamisam!!  
  
Sam: Yay!!  
  
*People from everywhere come and ask for Sam's autograph*  
  
Sam: ^.^  
  
MA: 0_o? .........................._* Ummm if you guys don't mind, please leave and get autographs later!!!  
  
*All the people leave grumbling*  
  
MA: Thank you! Now Sam if ya don't mind?  
  
Sam: MariksApprentice does not own Yugioh because well she doesn't.  
  
MA: Beautiful! *claps*  
  
Sam: *bows*  
  
Sessho-Maru: See I told ya!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Yugi: Why don't we just grab a ticket and see who we sit by, on the plane.  
  
Everyone: ok it will be fair that way.................. _   
  
**On the plane**  
  
(A.N.: Thank you so much for voting! The seating arrangements will be most like Dragonking's but with a few changes. Thanks again!)  
  
Joey: Ok I got this row, who else?  
  
Tea: I did! I want middle!  
  
Seto: Just shoot me now  
  
Joey: And I thought I was gonna like this trip. Aw man!  
  
Seto+Joey: WINDOW!!!!!!!  
  
Seto+Joey: Grrrr I CALLED IT!!!!!  
  
Seto: No I did you stupid dog!!  
  
Joey: Rock paper scissors!  
  
Seto: Your on!  
  
Joey: Rock!!  
  
Seto: Paper!!  
  
Seto: Haha!! Scoot over pup!  
  
Joey: *grumbling* You may have won the battle Seto, but not the war!!  
  
Tea: Can I trade tickets with someone??  
  
(SV)  
  
Tristan: ahhhhhhh! So relaxing no Bakur-.....  
  
Bakura: Hey! Wazzup my little buddy? Guess you get to share this row with me! Awesome!! We are gonna have a great time! :)  
  
Tristan: *gulp* Anybody wanna trade tickets?????????  
  
(SV)  
  
Yami: Find a happy place, find a happy place, find a happy place!!!  
  
Yugi: Its ok Yami I will get to sit with you the hole trip! ^.^  
  
Yami: Thats what I am afraid of U_U  
  
Ryou: Hiya guys!  
  
Yugi: Don't ya just love plane riding Ryou? It's so bouncy, and twisty, and makes you wanna hurl! ^0^  
  
Yami: I think I'm gonna be sick *runs off to the bathroom*  
  
Ryou: 0_o Would anyone like to trade tickets?  
  
(SV)  
  
Hollan: WINDOW!!! *sits down and falls asleep* -_-zzzzzzz  
  
Mai+Serenity: But I wanted the window! Oh well.  
  
Hollan: *laughs evilly in her sleep*  
  
Mai: I really hope the guy that took our luggage will get it safely on the plane.  
  
Serenity: He better! He did look kinda strange wearing all that black and looking around alot and trying to go as fast as possible and running out into the parking lot instead of going to the plane :-/  
  
Mai: He was kinda ugly  
  
Serenity: How could you tell he was wearing a mask :-/  
  
Mai: Women's intuition  
  
Serenity: Wow!  
  
Hollan: *in her sleep* Lets trade tickets please!  
  
(SV)  
  
Isis: Hiya!  
  
Malik: Why do I always get stuck with my stupid sister?! *pouts*  
  
Mokuba: I guess I am with you guys.  
  
Isis: Yay! *hugs Mokuba* So Kawaii!!!  
  
Mokuba: ^0^  
  
Malik: Someone better trade tickets with me!  
  
(SV)  
  
*Marik is squished between two really fat people*  
  
Marik: SOMEONE BETTER TRADE SEATS WITH ME. AND, WHOEVER TRADES TICKETS WITH ME, WILL DYE A QUICK AND PAINLESS DEATH WHEN I TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!!!!!!! I am that serious!  
  
The 2 fat people: *snore* -_-zzzzzz  
  
Marik: T___T  
  
Bakura: *walks over* Haha! That what you get, Pharaoh wanna be! :P  
  
Marik: You wanna die girly?!!  
  
Bakura: Oh ya? Bring it on blonde!  
  
Marik: *tries to get up but cant*  
  
Bakura: Hahahahahaha! See ya later! Have fun with your new friends! *walks back to his seat*  
  
Marik: Ya thats right, run away scared! What what am I saying?! Bakura! You cant just leave me like this! Come back here and help me! BAKURA!!!!!!.............T_T  
  
--------------()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()-----------------------  
  
MA: That was so fun! Everybody loves torture!! ^.^  
  
Bakura: King  
  
Sam: Ace  
  
Bakura: Darn! *hands over some cash to Sam*  
  
Sam: Alright!!  
  
MA: 'O'  
  
Bakura: Oh! Are you done already?  
  
MA: 'O'  
  
Sam: Hiya MariksApprentice! Look what I won! Bakura sure sucks at this sorta thing! ^^  
  
MA: 'O'  
  
Bakura: I think you forgot something. And now I am out of money!!  
  
Sam: Bwhahahahahahaha! I am the master! *poses*  
  
Bakura: T_T Good job! You better remember next time!  
  
MA: 'O'.........................I will *bows to Sam* I am sooooooooo sorry!  
  
Sam: *still posing because of her greatness*  
  
MA: You will be in the next chapter I promise!!  
  
Bakura: Can I have so cash MariksApprentice?  
  
MA: *smacks him* No. Its not my falt you suck at Gambling!  
  
Sam: Bwhahahahahahaha Who is my next victim?!  
  
Bakura: *hides behind MA*  
  
MA: ^^o Please review 


End file.
